


Sunbeam- short

by originalorbit (aprofessorstale)



Series: Sunbeam [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/originalorbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get too hard to handle alone, Kiara turns to Alia, but Alia won't let her keep doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeam- short

This is an original short film I wrote for my screenplay class last semester. I think I'm going to adapt it into a feature length film this semester so here's a preview. Subscribe to the series if you're interested in reading more~

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is still an early draft and subject to change, so let me know what your thoughts on it were. I'm interested in hearing opinions so I can think about what to change. Thanks for reading!


End file.
